


Legendary

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arrogance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal thinks he's a legend. Peter disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

"Come on, you know I could be legendary!" Neal grins at Peter from across the desk.

"Nope, don't think so. You might go in some criminal history book somewhere, but legendary is a stretch." Peter shakes his head, not looking up.

"You'd be in there with me." Neal leans forward, trying to get Peter's attention.

"Yes, I would, but you're still not legendary, Neal." Peter rolls his eyes and signs a form, putting in the stack beside his mug.

"You just don't want to admit." Neal challenges.

"You're impossible. Go be useful somewhere else." Peter shoos Neal out of his office and shakes his head.

He has paperwork to do.


End file.
